in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PaperBoy1/What if IALR characters were Warioware Characters (IALR-ware)
I was bored, so I came up with this crap. You can come up with as much microgames that you have in mind as possible. Wah! Paper Theme: Paper-themed (Microgames with Paper) Intro: Paper finishes a machine. He says: "Behold! My creation, the Microgamer!" He then asks the player: "Would you like to try out my new Microgamer, I'll have you test it out for free." He then takes out what it looks to be a DS Gamecard-esque object and inserts it onto the machine. The machine shakes and the camera pans into the machine. 'Lives: '''Paper's Hat '''Microgame Intro: '''The Machine starts to flash different colors and then it zooms in, showing the microgame. '''Microgame Won: '''The Machine's screen shows Paper's face in happiness. '''Microgame Lost: '''The Machine starts to break down, with Paper's bored face on the machine's screen. '''Speed Up: '''The words SPEED UP! Is shown on the screen, and the top opens up with a Pixelized Jumping Paper. '''Boss Stage: '''The words BOSS STAGE! is shown on the screen, then the top opens up with a Pixelized Paper fighting a Pixelized Dimentio. '''Microgames: ' * Spring Dreaming - A microgame where you have to wake up Paper by picking a device that will most likely wake up Paper. Using the wrong device will have Paper take a pillow and throw it at you, and you will lose the microgame. (Hint: Wake Up!) **Level 1 - There are 2 choices to choose from. **Level 2 - There are 3 choices to choose from. **Level 3 - There are 3 choices and only 1 to choose from, but the items look almost identical. * Wrench in the Gears - Remove any unwanted parts (flashing red parts) from the inside of the machine, you lose if time runs out. (Hint: Remove!) ** Level 1 - There are 2 flashing red parts. ** Level 2 - There are 4 flashing red parts. ** Level 3 - There are 6 flashing red parts. * L-beats - L-bot Minions will start dancing with Paper telling them what to do via whiteboard. One of the L-bots you play as, you have to follow the command the whiteboard tells you. Do the wrong command and Paper will deactivate the L-bot Minion. (Hint: Repeat!) ** Level 1 - Simple Commands ** Level 2 - Harder Commands ** Level 3 - Paper won't tell you what to do in this difficulty, so follow the other L-bot Minions. * Claudio 9 - Shoot Down Claudio on his plane. (Hint: Shoot Down!) ** Level 1 - Claudio is just flying in one position. ** Level 2 - Claudio is just flying right and left swiftly. ** Level 3 - Claudio will fly in circles, then after flying in circles twice he will go up and leave the screen, and you will miss your chance in shooting him. * Rock Paper Wizard - Win a game of Rock Paper Scissors against your friends by choosing the correct sign! (Hint: Win!) ** Level 1 - You are fighting against Doc, who will just use whatever he has. ** Level 2 - You are fighting against Jenny, who will constantly switch between two signs. ** Level 3 - You are fighting against Jelo, who will swiftly switch signs. * Wage Against the Machine - You owe Paper money, give him the right amount of money. Press A to give him money, and press B to take some. (Hint: Owe him!) ** Level 1 - Just hand him over a few bucks. ** Level 2 - Hand him over some bucks. ** Level 3 - He will ask for any amount of money. But after giving him the required amount, he will change it up and either have more or less. * First Paper Shooter - Shoot down all the enemies. (Hint: Shoot Down!) ** Level 1 - The enemies won't attack back, also there are 3 enemies to shoot down. ** Level 2 - One of them will attack back, shoot the projectile to stop it from coming to you. Also there are 5 enemies to shoot down. ** Level 3 - The enemies will move and attack. There are 7 enemies. TBA Microgame Difficulty TBA '''BOSS: '''Paperbound - Defeat the Boss in an Earthbound/Mother 3-styled RPG. (Level 1: Vs. Mr. Red, Dangerous Move: PK Flash Beta) (Level 2: Vs. Galaximus, Dangerous Move: PK Starstorm Gamma) (Level 3: Vs. Tronix, Powerful Move: PK Rockin' Omega) *Level 1 - You enter a laboratory and encounter Mr. Red. and you have 70 HP and 20 PP. Mr. Red can attack, shoot a laser gun, and use his signature move, PSI Flash Beta. Mr. Red only has about 300 HP. *Level 2 - You enter Galaximus' Castle, and encounter the owner of the castle, Galaximus, herself! She can do an Ink Attack that causes Poison, Attack, Do a Inkbrush Attack which has a low chance of causing Poison, PSI Flash Beta, and her signature move, PSI Starstorm Gamma. Paper has 200 HP and 40 PP. And Doc will be in the Party, with only 250 HP and 30 PP. Galaximus has about 600 HP. *Level 3 - You enter a destroyed city, and encounter Tronix, the most dangerous boss in this Boss Minigame. Tronix knows all the attacks the previous enemies do plus a Laser Beam, and it's signature move, PSI Rockin' Omega, Paper has 435 HP and 60 PP, and Doc has 370 and 40 PP. Tronix has about 1100 HP. '''Outro: '''The test soon was successful. Then Paper walks over to it and decides to mass-produce them for his friends. So he mass-produces the Microgamers and sends it to his friends. The next day, his friends seemed to like it, and wanted to create their own set of Microgames. I wonder what your microgames will be... Category:Blog posts